A variety of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) have been developed, including Remote Control (RC) planes for the hobbyists, and more advanced “drones” or UAVs for other applications including commercial and military. UAV configurations, such as “quadcopter” or four-rotor configurations have been developed for specific or general hobby, commercial, or military applications.
Conventional UAV controllers, including joysticks and tablets, typically require both hands to operate. For example, a first hand of the user may control yawing and throttling while a second hand of the user may control rolling and pitching. When both hands are occupied to control flight of the UAV, the user would have no free hand to control other aspects of the UAV, such as cameras, sensors, flight modes, and/or the like. Typically, the user must release one flight control interactive element (governing half of the flight controls) in order to operate the camera or other sensors on the UAV, resulting in inconvenience and flight risks.